The Dumped, Captured, and Band
by BossKing109
Summary: Marceline thinks Finn ruined her only picture of Hambo and bites and dumps him. Worse. PB is captured and Finn's responsible for it. Will Finn and Marceline get back together? Will Bubblegum be found? And will Finn's heroic honor keep the vampiric bloodlust from killing Marcie? Sequel to the Burning Candy Vampire Heroes.
1. Accused and Dumped

At Finn and Marceline's residence, Marceline is strumming her bass when Finn comes from the kitchen.

"Marcy! I just made my _own _Everything Burrito! I call it: The Every-Red Thing Burrito!" Finn said as he showed his girlfriend a carpet covering red colored foods.

"I need that stuff! Put it back or I'll scar you for life!" Marceline laughed.

"But I'm too awesome and heroic to be scarred for life!" Finn exclaimed as Marceline playfully chased him around the house.

When Finn ran into the kitchen a fourth time, he slipped on water but luckily The Every-Red Thing Burrito landed on the table.

Marceline laughed as Finn rubbed his head in pain. "Did you do that?" Finn asked.

Marceline shook her head. "No. But I wish I did!" She started to laugh again.

Finn growled. "Yeah? Well, hey Mar-Mar, why don't you go play with your Ashy-poo?"

Marceline slapped Finn in the face. "Ow! What the heck?" he shouted rubbing his cheek.

Marceline floated to the couch. "Hmph…weenie…" she muttered angrily. "You're the one who made fun of me in the first place!" Finn said as he sat on the couch too.

"Yeah whatever,"

Silence filled the room.

Then Finn broke it. "Forget this. I'm gonna go visit Jake and Lady,"

"Wait!" Marceline grabbed Finn's hand before he could open the door knob. "What?" Finn snapped.

"I…I'm sorry for slapping and making fun of you, okay?"

"Then why'd you do it?" Finn asked crossing his arms.

"It's just…since you've grown a lot, teasing you isn't as much fun as it used to be. I deserved that Ash insult."

Finn sighed. "I'm sorry too and you didn't deserve it. I was just mad."

"Finn. Do you promise me that nothing will ever come between us?"

Finn nodded. "I promise,"

Marceline smiled slyly and kissed Finn on the cheek. "Now Lady called me if I wanted to go shopping with her, Turtle Princess and LSP. I'll be gone for about three hours. So don't throw a party."

Finn laughed. "Okay," he said. They shared a kiss good-bye and Marceline left, leaving Finn alone in the mansion.

Finn went up to the room he shares with Marceline. "I wonder if there's any interesting stuff in here," he exclaimed as he rummaged through things in the closet.

He found a picture of a teddy bear.

"Hambo…"

Three hours later, Marceline returned from shopping. "Finn? Finn!" she called out. "Where is that weenie?"

Marceline floated up the stairs into her room and found something so shocking she screamed.

"What happened? Marceline!" Finn shouted going out of the bathroom. He ran upstairs into the room he and Marceline share to find her carrying a torn and burnt picture of Hambo with tears in her eyes.

"Uh-oh…" Finn said. "Did you do this?" Marceline asked pointing to the ruined picture.

"Marceline! I can explain-!" "This was my _only _picture of Hambo! My only fresh memory! And you destroyed it!" she shrieked at him.

"Marceline! It's not my fault, I…!"

"I thought you loved me! How could you do this?!"

"No! You don't understand-!"

"I _hate _you! Get out of my life, you psycho jerk! It's over!"

"But Marcy! It-"

Marceline turned into a monster and swatted Finn through the wall and he fell down to the floor. "Augh!" he cried in pain.

Marceline turned back to her humanoid form and tackled Finn. "I'll kill you for breaking your promise!" she yelled digging her nails into Finn's face. Finn gulped, "I don't wanna do this but…"

Finn kicked Marceline off him. She hissed and summoned her axe-bass. She swung it at him, but Finn ducked and kicked the bass out of Marceline's hands.

Marceline growled and kicked Finn's crotch. Knowing he's caught off guard, Marceline grabs Finn's shoulders and bits into his neck.

Finn feels his human mortality flow out of him and the cold immortal blood course through his veins.

"Marceline…"

Finn's body turns numb and when Marceline finishes his body falls to the floor. Marceline drags it outside the mansion and throws him to the ground along with his other stuff.

She slams the door after finishing and locks it tight.

Finn wakes up to feel his senses have been upgraded at least five times stronger. He feels his heart not beating and his body temperature is low. He finds all his stuff outside with him.

He goes to the door to knock on it, but remembers what happened and figures out its no use and that she hates him now.

Finn sighs and takes a mirror from a bag. He sees he has pale blue skin, red bite marks on his neck, his hair is still it's same style, a bit spiky and combed at the end but the color is now raven black instead of blonde. He also has white sharp fangs sticking out of his mouth.

"Wait until the others see this," Finn exclaimed sadly.

"You made a great meal tonight, Lady!" Jake said happily as he sat down in front of Korean dishes. "Thank you, hon." Lady said.

Jake was about to chow down until there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Jake ran to the door.

"Don't open the door, Jake!" said a familiar voice behind the door. Jake recognized that voice.

"Finn?"

"Jake. Before you open this door, I need to warn you that you're not going to like what you see. You may even be so terrified that you never want to see me again."

Jake looked at Lady who shrugged. He opened the door to find a vampire Finn. "Whoa!" Jake exclaimed as Lady gasped.

"I know! I'm a monster! But-"

"Monster? You're beast! Think of all the cool things you could do! You and I could rule peeps like gods. _Angry _gods…" Jake said in a low menacing voice at the last part.

"What? You mean you're not scared?"

"No. Dude I told you like 5 years ago my fear of vamps was based on ignorance."

"Oh. Well, Marcy dumped me and I need a place to stay."

"She dumped you! Why?"

"It's kind of a long story…"

"Come in then! We have pizza in the fridge since I know you don't like Korean food." Jake said as he gestured Finn into the house and closed the door.

"Dude. I'm a vampire now. I'm gonna have to eat shades of red in order to keep myself from drinking blood." Finn explained. "Oh yeah," Jake said. "Well we got apple juice and red steak."

"I think that'll do the trick,"

"Great. Lady, could you please show Finn to the guest room while I whip up the streak?"

Lady nodded and took Finn upstairs.

_I can't believe Marcy thinks I ruined her Hambo picture, turned me and dumped me. How am I supposed to keep up with the band now? And sleep? I mean, vampires are nocturnal aren't they? Yet, I did see Marceline sleep at night. And I'm feelings pretty tired myself. This is going to be a long night… _Finn thought as Jake called him to eat.


	2. A Kidnapped Double Date

Fionna, M.L, Gumball and PB laughed at their table in a fancy restaurant. Bubblegum and Fionna had begged their boyfriends for a double date. The guys reluctantly gave in, thinking it would be horrible. But boy were they wrong.

"I have to go use it," Marshall said finally and headed to the restroom. The others chatted more for a while until PB's phone rang. "Sorry. I have to take this." she said and went outside.

"We told you this double date would be awesome," Fionna told Gumball. "It's not awesome. It's just great." exclaimed the prince. Fionna rolled her eyes.

After moments of just eating, Marshall came back from the restroom. "There was some guy having diarrhea in there!" he said.

Fionna and PG laughed and Marshall soon joined in.

"Who do you think Peebles is talking to on her phone?" Fionna questioned. Marshall shrugged. "I don't know. Some guy she's cheating on Pinky with."

Gumball turned pale. Marshall stopped holding back laughter and frowned, feelings guilty. "Calm down, dude. I was just joking." PG nodded understanding but kept silent.

Fionna was going to say something but was cut off by a bloodcurdling scream. Customers flew outside, including M.L, PG and Fionna.

They gasped at what they saw.

A humanoid figure had his arm around Princess Bubblegum's neck and her mouth.

She tried screaming and some people shouted at the stranger to let her go. But the person smiled evilly and flew into the air with the princess.

"Bubblegum!" yelled Fionna after them but they were already gone in the night sky.

"No…" Gumball whispered in astonishment. Numbness took over his veins and his knees hit the ground, and he fell forward, face first.

"Holy buttfart!" Lee cried.

"PG are you okay?!" Fionna asked as a crowd formed around them. But the prince was already passed out.

Just then, Fionna's phone rang. She answered it, not saying a word for a while. "Hang on," she finally spoke up. "I have to go to your sister's. Marcy's dealing with some lady probs."

M.L nodded. "I'll take care of Bubba," he exclaimed. Fionna and Lee shared kiss and hug good-bye and headed off to their next destinations.


	3. I Hate Everything About You

"I _what_?" Finn asked Jake the next morning. Jake and Lady had explained to him that he disappeared for about 10 minutes last night and then reappeared in bed. But Finn didn't remember going anywhere.

They decided to let the subject drop. Then Marshal called Finn and told him, Lady and Jake that Bubblegum was kidnapped last night and Prince Gumball passed out right after that. That made Finn freak out.

"What if my disappearance had something to do with PB's kidnapping?" he asked. "Dude, stop freaking. I'm pretty sure you probably just went sleep walking out in the neighborhood." Jake assured.

"I agree. I don't think you would be responsible for Princess Bubblegum's capture." Lady said. Finn nodded. "I guess you guys are right. Thanks."

"C'mon, man! Let's go in the evil forest and beat up some monsters!" Jake exclaimed. Finn frowned.

"I can't. I gotta rehearse for a concert for my band."

"What? With PG passed out?" asked Jake. Finn shrugged. "I'm pretty sure we'll figure something out. Can you take me to Lee's?"

"Sure. Hop on." Jake stretched his body 2 times bigger and ran to M.L's with Finn on his back that had an umbrella over him.

"I don't know. He's awake but crouched into a corner rocking back and forth while muttering to himself. He was doing the same thing the rest of the night." Marshall told Fionna on the phone about Gumball.

"(…..) Okay. Sorry about your band sweetie. I think we have a similar situation. (…) Alright. Love u, bye." Marshall hung up the phone after finishing his conversation with his girlfriend on the phone.

He glanced at Gumball again and sighed, "What are we gonna do?"

Then there was a knock on the door. Lee opened it to find Finn and Jake.

"Hey M.L," they said at the same time. "Sup, guy-WHOA!" Marshall exclaimed in shock of seeing Finn as a vampire. "Thanks for the drop off, Jake. I'll take it from here." Finn said. Jake nodded and ran the other direction as Finn went inside Marshall's house.

"How are you a vampire?" questioned Marshall Lee. Finn put away his umbrella. "Hmm? Oh. Your sis thought I jacked up her only pic of Hambo, dumped me and bite me out of anger. So now I'm a vamp but luckily I remembered that I can feed off shades of red to prevent drinking blood." Finn explained.

Marshall nodded, "Well I don't know if we're going to be able to do our concert tonight if Bubblebrain is gonna stay like that." The vampire king pointed to the prince crouched in the corner.

"He looks like he's seen a ghost," said Finn. "Yeah," added Marshall. "A ghost that's captured the love of his life." Finn nodded.

"So I've heard. It's weird that when PB was kidnapped it was like six minutes before I disappeared last night. But I don't remember doing it."

Lee gasped. "This isn't good. Marceline dumped you before turning you, right?"

"Yeah," Finn replied. "Well, when someone is bitten into a vamp after a very tragic thing happens to them that may change their lives, when they're a vampire, they do strange things. Kill, destroy, sabotage, threaten, scare, chase, and-"

"Kidnapping," Finn finished. "So I _am _responsible for Bubblegum's kidnapping!" Marshall was going to say something, but a voice cut him off.

"That could only mean one thing…" Finn and M.L looked at Prince Gumball walking to them from the corner with a nonchalant expression.

"…Finn the vampire, you are the one who captured Princess Bubblegum last night and knows where she is,"

"I can't believe you broke up with my brother and turned him!" Fionna cried. "I know! But he totally destroyed my only photo of Hambo." Marceline protested.

"How do you know if he actually did it?" Fionna asked. "Well he was the only person in the house while I was gone." responded Marceline.

"But you two loved each other and had so much in common!" exclaimed Fionna. "I don't care!" Marceline shouted. "So you love a picture of your teddy bear more than your own boyfriend?"

Marceline fell silent but then answered, "Ex. And you have no idea-"

"Yes I do," interrupted Fionna. "Marshall told me. And he's already moved on from his. It's time to stop facing the past Marce and look up to the future. Besides, you promised Finn that you'd go to his con."

Marceline fell silent again. "I'm not budging," she said. Fionna exasperatedly sighed. "Can you at least cut him some slack and watch him live on TV?"

"Fine…" exclaimed Marceline blowing a strand of hair from her face.

"NOOOOOOO! I'm a kidnapper! I just lost my title as a hero! I'm sorry guys! I'm sorry Bubblegum if you're dead! I-" Lee smacked Finn before he could continue.

"Stop blaming yourself, bro! It's not your fault! And PB isn't dead. I'd be able to raise her from the dead if she was." he exclaimed. "Oh," Finn said and turned to PG.

"I'm really sorry for capturing your girlfriend, Gumball. I don't even know where she is!" Gumball shook his head.

"It's not your fault. This is a normal phase for vampires." said the prince.

"Huh?"

"Like I told you before, Finn. I went through the same thing. Marceline too. Right after our mom died, our dad bit us and we did some really heavy stuff in the beginning of our vampire hood back then that we're not proud of." Marshall explained.

"So what do we do?" Finn asked. "We wait until you strike again at night. We'll follow you and you'll lead us to Bonnie." PG replied. "Okay," Finn nodded.

"Right now, let's make our fans a song." Lee summoned his axe-bass as Prince Gumball went to his drums. Finn grinned and took out his Blood Guitar Sword.

"Let's not do the Out of Control song yet though," he exclaimed. Gumball and M.L looked at him confused.

Finn just smiled. "I have a song coming from my heart that I need to let out,"

"What if Finn ends up drinking innocent people's blood? He may even kill PB, Marcy!" Fionna told Marceline three minutes before the concert started.

"Not my problem," Marceline muttered. "Our band career could end if we don't find Princess Bubblegum in time for our next concert!"

Marceline said nothing. Fionna growled, "What's happened to you?" Marceline turned to face Fionna.

"_This _happened to me!" she yelled pointing at a torn picture of Hambo. "This is like a memory of Hambo! My best friend and my mother made this for me for my seventh birthday, Fionna!"

"That was like 1000 years ago! Forget about the past, Marceline! Move on!" Fionna was on the verge of punching Marceline's lights out.

"I can't…" Marceline said. Fionna face palmed. She took the remote and turned on the TV.

"Look! The concert is about to start!" exclaimed Fionna pointing to the screen. "Whatever," Marceline rolled her eyes as the music started.

Finn: _Every time we lie awake. After every hit we take. Every feeling that I get. But I haven't missed you yet._

Marshall: _Every roommate kept awake. By every sigh and scream we make._

Fionna and Marceline were shocked to hear PG's voice.

Gumball: _All the feelings that I get. But I still don't miss you yet._

Finn: _Only when I stop to think about it…_

Fionna turned up the volume.

_Finn: I hate everything about you! Why do I love you?_

Marshall: _I hate everything about you!_

Gumball: _Why do I love you?_

Marshall: _Every time we lie awake. After every hit we take._

Gumball: _Every feeling that I get. But I haven't missed you yet._

Finn: _Only when I stop to think about it…_

Finn: _I hate everything about you! Why do I…_

Finn and Marshall: _Love you?_

Finn: _I hate everything about you! Why do I…_

Finn and Gumball: _Love you?_

Gumball: _Only when I stop to think about you…_

Marshall: _I know_

Finn: _Only when you stop to think about me…_

Marshall: _Do you know?_

_(Short music montage)_

Finn: _I hate everything about you! Why do I…_

Marshall and Gumball: _Love you?_

Finn: _You hate everything about me! Why do you…_

Marshall and Gumball: _Love me?_

Finn: _I hate. You hate. I hate. You…_

Marshall and Gumball: _Love me!_

Finn: _I hate everything about you! Why do I love you?_

The music stopped and everyone cheered and chanted Bloody Fangs.

Marceline and Fionna were silent. Then the heroine broke it.

"He hates you now…"

Marceline nodded. "I guess it's the vampire powers affecting his emotions after the break up…"

"Yet he still loves you," added Fionna. "But why? I mean, I know you hate him too-"

"I don't hate Finn!" Marceline shrieked cutting Fionna off. Awkward silence filled the room.

"Y-you don't…?" questioned Fionna breaking the silence again.

Marceline shook her head, "At first I did. I mean, I guess I was pretty ticked at him. I hated what he did. But for some reason, I don't hate him."

"But you hate people when they do something bad that involves your past. And since Finn did that, but you don't hate him that could only mean…" Fionna's voice trailed off.

"I loved his goofy smile, I loved his laughs, I loved it when we would be playful together, I loved it when we teased each other, I loved his attitude, I loved his hair, I loved how he changed physically but not completely emotionally, I loved it when we play together, I loved how we had so much in common, I loved how he complemented me, I loved how he made me feel better, I loved how he said he would do anything for me, I loved how he would never leave my side, I loved how he almost risked his life for me, I loved it when we hung out, I loved it when he made me laugh, I…"

The 19 year old human heroine was astonished at how Marceline was listing all the things she loved about Finn and what they did together.

"You love…?" Fionna started for the queen, eager to hear what else she would say.

Marceline went silent once again. But then finally spoke up and said something that relieved and shocked Fionna.

"I…I love him…"


	4. Good-Bye Marshall Lee the Vampire King

When the crowd was demanding an encore, Finn's eyes widened and he stared off in space. M.L noticed this and told Gumball. Finn then turned around out of the stage without a word and his band mates followed him, leaving the crowd dumbfounded.

Finn flew into the sky, and Marshall and PG followed him. Gumball borrowed M.L's phone since he forgot his and put it on silence so Finn wouldn't hear it and called Fionna. She said she and Marceline would come.

"No way," Marceline said. "But you have to! Finn leading them to PB!" Fionna protested. "Why do I have to come?" Marceline asked.

"I don't know. Just in case Finn's brain goes crazy and he tries to kill us, you'll probably be able to stop him. Cause you know, you're the queen of vamps." replied Fionna.

"But my brother's gonna be there," exclaimed Marceline. "Well maybe it's gonna take more than just him!" Fionna yelled irritated.

The argument continued for a while and Marceline gave in. The two were off to helping find Bubblegum.

Finn, Marshall, and Prince Gumball arrived at Rock Isle. Marshall and PG tried hard to not make a sound, knowing the slightest wheeze would blow their cover.

Then Finn faced a giant boulder with a figure on top of it.

That figure was Princess Bubblegum.

She was tied with rope coming from the giant rock and her mouth was taped shut. Marshall and Gumball were in shock.

"You're perfect bait as I suspected," Finn's voice was mixed with three different kinds: a hiss, a demonic growl and his normal voice.

"Your friends are already coming to save you. Although two of them are already here, Marceline and my sister are on their way."

PG and M.L's eyes widened.

They're cover's been already blown and they didn't even know it.

Then, spikes of stone formed around them and they were soon in a cave made of rocks. Marshall Lee tried getting them out, but he actually _struggled _and ended up failing.

"I don't get it," he said. "Why can't I break this trash?! I'm the Vampire King! Maybe of only Aaa and not Ooo but my powers still work regularly any place!"

Then they heard an evil laugh. "Ha, ha. You have no idea how weak you are against me, do you?"

"Finn, you need to stop this! You've gone brain crazy!" Gumball told him.

"Why? Just so you can make-out with your princess?" Finn made kissing noises at the prince, mocking him. Gumball's face turned red with rage and embarrassment.

"It's only a matter of time before you all die in my clutches! Starting with the princess…" Finn cackled and approached PB with his sword.

"No!" PG gasped and suddenly kicked through the cage and ran at Finn. Marshall was shocked at what he witnessed.

_Bubblegum must be really important to Pinky, _Lee thought as he exited the cage.

Prince Gumball tried to tackle Finn but Finn turned around and got his arm around Gumball's neck.

He back-fisted his face two times, swiped him to the ground and kicked his stomach. Then he picked the prince up by his throat and said,

"You wanna be with your love? Then go join here!" yelled the vampire as he threw the prince on the boulder with Princess Bubblegum.

"Snap out of it, bro! Don't let the tragedy of Marceline dumping you control you!" M.L told Finn.

"No one's being controlled!" Finn protested. "Marceline…don't you see? _She's _the reason were in this mess! If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have captured PB, hurt PG or be a vampire trying to accomplish one goal…"

"What's that?" asked Lee.

"The Vampire Queen's destruction," Finn yelled and flaming rocked were shot at M.L.

He blocked them with his axe-bass except for two that hit his stomach and face that caused him to fall to the ground.

Finn grabbed his leg and smashed him against the ground multiple times until he zapped him with laser eyes.

"W-why does my strength feel…out ranked?" Marshall asked in pain. "You fool! You need to face that this vamp is stronger than you!" Finn said.

Lee looked behind Finn to see Gumball trying to untie PB and sighed. He need to stall Finn so they could rescue Princess Bubblegum and hope Fionna and his sister would get here soon.

Finn punched Marshall's face, grabbed his arm and broke it. Marshall hissed in agony. Finn smirked, and kneed Marshall hard in the chest. Backing away, Marshall coughed up blood. He felt his muscles grow weaker and weaker. His vision was becoming blurry.

Before Finn could attack again, he heard the sound of Bubblegum's shoes sliding off the boulder. Finn made hand signs and teleported behind PG. He kicked his groin and elbowed his stomach. He then began to make a series of strikes at the prince, and soon Gumball was laying on the ground on his back bleeding and suffering major injuries.

"Bubba!" PB gasped. Marshall attempted to tackle Finn, but Finn was too fast and grasped M.L's shirt collar…

"Bubba!" PB shook the knocked out royal male. "Bubbs! Can you hear me? Please! Say something! BUBBS!"

Marshall crashed into the boulder, unconsciousness consuming him. He slid down to the ground as Bubblegum noticed his bloody wounds. Finn neared her, his fangs bared. His claws started to get sharper. "You're next…" he whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"Finn!" exclaimed PB. "It's me! Princess Bubblegum! Stop this! You've gone cray-cray!"

Finn went to slash Bubblegum but missed by an inch when she ducked. "Don't let the painful memory of Marceline dumping you be consumed by the vampiric bloodlust!"

"SHUT UP!" Finn yelled and leapt at her. PB tried moving out of the way but Finn grabbed her arm. She struggled, "Unhand me now!"

"Sorry," Finn grinned. "No can do."

He punched her square in the face, and she fell to the ground losing much consciousness and sugar (blood). Some of her marshmallow teeth had been knocked out of her mouth.

Finn stomped on her stomach multiple times until she was gagging on sugar. He took her throat, strangling her, even when she wasn't conscious. Suddenly, an axe-bass flew towards Finn and cut his right cheek. He hissed as he turned to the attacker, "_You_…"

"The one and only," Marceline smirked as her hand caught her bass.

Finn growled, "Where's my stupid sister? I know she's here! I can smell her scent!" Finn sniffed the air, and furrowed his eyebrows, frowning with a disgusted expression on his face. "She smells like… sweat, alcohol and cherries?"

"Ugh, **still**?!" Fionna screamed in annoyance as she appeared behind Finn in a puff of snow. "I washed my clothes and took a shower seven times in two days!"

"That's the consequences for being with my bro, Fi." Marceline cackled. "I'm surprised you don't smell like his butt!" Fionna grunted in irritation.

"You should talk," Finn told Marceline. "You smell like strawberries, red wine, zombie poodle, and _heroism_!" Finn stuck out his tongue on the last word in disgust. Fionna couldn't help but giggle. Marceline's face became red. "Th-the heroism came from _you_, you doofus!"

"Correction: it came from the old goody-two shoes me. I am a new being now. I've been reborn…INTO SOMETHING BETTER!"

Lightning cracked in the sky at Finn's last phrase. Marceline bit her lip, trying hard not to let it quiver. "B-but…I never wanted you better, Finn…I loved-_love _you for who you are…" Marceline whispered. "Oh my gosh…I really do still love you!"

Finn approached Marceline, but Fionna blocked his way. "End all of this, brother!" she commanded him. "I don't want it to have to be this way!"

Finn sighed, "Neither do I, sis…"

He lunged at her, hissing with a demonic face and his claw ready to slice open her neck…

_CHUNK_!

A horrid, shocking, and mournful silence filled the area. Marceline gasped as tears welled in her eyes. "N-No…"

Finn growled. "Urgh…"

Salty tears ran down Fionna's cheeks. "M-Marshall Lee…"

Marshall grunted in pain as he turned his head to face Fionna. Blood oozed down the corners of his mouth. "Hey, Fifi…" Finn's claw in Marshall's in the border of Marshall's chest and stomach began to draw more blood.

"I don't have much time…" Marshall whispered. "No!" Fionna said. "You can't leave me! I won't let it happ-"

"Shh…" Marshall put a bloody finger on Fionna's lips stopping her. "It's too late for me, Fionna. Just promise me one thing Fi while I'm gone…don't ever forget me…"

Fionna shook her head, "Not ever, Marshy. I'll always remember you…"

Marshall smiled. "Thank you, Fionna the Human." Marshall's eyes began to close as Finn ripped away his hand from the vampire king of Aaa. "…And good night to you, my sister, my friends, and my fans…"

He fell to the ground with a thud, and Fionna ran quickly to him. His eyes were closed, and he was still and motionless. She kissed him, and blood covered her mouth but she didn't care and it did no good. Marceline watched silently crying to herself as Fionna bawled on her boyfriend's body.

"Good-bye, Marshall Lee the Vampire King…"

**Well that may be the end of Marshall for the rest of this story. I don't know. Prince Gumball might die too. I was originally going to have Finn explain what really happened to Marce's pic of Hambo but I thought of this instead. So that might be explained in the next chapter. Maybe.**

**-BossKing109 **


End file.
